Previous studies have shown that the severity of bone abnormalties may be affected by the type of antiepileptic drug (AED), number of antiepileptic agents used (AED monotherapy versus polytherapy) and the duration of AED exposure. The purpose of this study is to determine how particular AEDs impact bone health in women with epilepsy on a single antiseizure medication. Subjects include females with epilepsy ranging in age from 18-40. Markers of bone turnover and resorption, and bone density are assessed at baseline, 6 months and at one year.